


You Thought I Was A What?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Sam and Dean when they are on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought I Was A What?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! <3

I was minding my own business cleaning my apartment, well dancing around to classic rock while dusting and cleaning the windows but whatever it was still cleaning. I heard my front door burst open and I let out a shriek before I got doused with water and felt something slash my arm. "Ow! What the actual fuck?" I yelled as I wiped water from my eyes. I looked into a pair of intense brown eyes and then into a pair of emerald green ones and backed up a step. "What the hell are you doing in here? Who are you?" I demanded and backed up into the wall by the window.   
"Calm down lady." Said the green eyed man in a gruff voice. "What are you?" I looked at him  
"What?"   
"Everyone in this building has gone fucking nuts except for you and the guy on the top floor. What. Are. You?" I shook my head and tried to see if there was a way to get to the door but the taller one was blocking my exit. I recognized him through the haze of fear.   
"Sam?" I asked and he grimaced. "What the hell No one lives on the top floor." I muttered and shifted so that I could reach behind me to unlock the window.  
"You live five floors up with no fire escape, is that a good idea?" Green eyes asked me before he walked over and hauled me away from the window. I tried to knee him in the balls but he caught my knee and gave me a look. "Not cool princess. How do you two know each other?"   
"What do you mean no one lives on the top floor?" Sam asked me not answering his friend.   
"He died. Mr. Nelson used to live up there but he died a few weeks ago." I said with sadness he had been a sweet old man.   
"How did he die?" I looked at green eyes and shook my head.   
"Uh he was murdered. Someone his son wanted money for drugs but he refused so he shot him." They shared a look and then Sam looked at me.  
"Were you two uh friends?"   
"I shopped, cooked and cleaned for him, he was almost 80 and had a hard time seeing. The elevator in this piece of shit building is always out and he couldn't take all the stairs- Why?"   
"Well- No reason princess." I glared at green eyes  
"You burst into my apartment, soak me with whatever that was, cut me, and start asking me what I am but you won't explain it to me?" They both just looked away and I scoffed. "Why did you think someone was living in his place anyway?"  
"We saw someone from the window." Sam said and I shook my head at him.   
"Whatever, Just leave." They both just looked at me and green eyes frowned  
"You should come with us. You're the only one who he hasn't messed with yet."  
"He? Look I don't care just _leave_." Sam stepped closer to me and I tried to back up but I was trapped against the wall. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong." I felt my eyes welling up and he gently touched my arm.   
"No no no, don't cry look F/N. We are um there is something here in this building that is manipulating people into doing crazy things and we thought it was you. Now we don't and we want to keep you safe."   
"Its a ghost, lady, the ghost of poor sweet Mr. Nelson and he just had your neighbor across the hall eat rat poison so look people just c'mon." He reached out, gripped my arm and tugged me into the hall.  
"That's fucking nuts! Are you kidding me?" I tried to jerk away from him but Sam swung me over his shoulder and I started to struggle. "Fucking put me down! You can't just abduct me!" I yelled and green eyes scoffed at me.   
"We're saving you, that's what we do."   
"Oh really? Sam here told me that he traveled and wrote travel articles for a magazine! Thanks for calling by the way." I said in a cold tone and he just sighed and kept walking down the stairs.   
"Sam?" The other guy asked  
"Dean?" He replied.   
"What is she talking about? When were you here?"  
"When you were in hell." I gaped at his shoulder blades.   
"Hell?!"   
"Long story princess." Dean muttered and pushed the front door of my building open. Well he tried too but they were stuck. Sam pushed against them and they didn't budge at all. He set me down and I felt the lobby getting colder.   
"Uh can I go back to my apartment now?"   
"No." They said in unison and there was a crackling sound behind me so I turned and saw- "Mr. Nelson?" I gasped and backed into Dean. He wrapped an arm around me and hauled me behind him.   
"Sam."  
"Got it covered. F/N was he buried?" I shook my head.   
"Cremated."   
"Most prized possession?" I thought for a minute before I ran upstairs. I dashed into my bedroom, reached into my dressed and pulled out the gift he had willed me. It was his and his wife's wedding rings on a silver chain. He said that he hoped they brought me luck in love like they had for him. They were married for 55 years. I bolted back down stairs and when Mr. Nelson saw the chain and he was suddenly in front of me. I felt a flash of cold that was painful and I was flying down the stairs and through the lobby.   
"F/N!" Sam yelled and I hit the wall hard, slid down it and sat their dazed. Dean hit the ghost with something and he smoked out.   
"Give me the chain!" Dean shouted and I threw it towards him. Mr. Nelson flashed back and threw Dean in my direction. He hard, half on me and half on the floor "Sammy!" He shouted as he scrambled off me and there was a high keening noise and I watched Mr. Nelson go up in flames before he disappeared. Sam had used the floor boards to light the chain and rings on fire. Sam sat down on the floor while Dean and I sat against the wall.   
"So, that's a ghost huh?" Dean nodded and patted my knee.   
"You did good kid."   
"So you don't write travel articles?" I asked Sam and he shook his head. "You thought I was a ghost?" I looked at Dean incredulously and he looked at the ground.  
"My brother and I are hunters. The family business." Dean said with a smile and I just nodded.   
"Well... Um thanks for the save I guess... I gotta go to work." I stood up and crept up the stairs in a daze, grabbed my purse and tried to lock my busted door. I gave up and walked back down the stairs. They were still sitting on the ground and I tried to ignore them but Sam gripped my wrist before I could walk past him.   
"F/N-" He started but I cut him off.   
"I won't tell anyone, anything about this so don't worry." I tugged on my arm but he had a strong freaking grip.   
"I'm sorry I didn't call."   
"Save it. You saved my ass so we're even now. Have a nice life Sam." He let my arm go and I walked out without looking back. I worked at a bar down the block, that is how I met Sam to begin with, he was sad and hammered and couldn't remember where he had parked his car. Well he couldn't remember which one was his car which now makes a lot of sense. I was half way through my shift and getting ready got my break when him and Dean walked in. I grimaced and waited until Sam sat at a table and Dean walked over to the bar.   
"Whiskey neat and two beers princess." He winked at me and I bared my teeth at him.   
"I have a name."   
"My brother knows it well." I hissed at him and gave him his drinks.   
"Why are you here?"  
"You should hear him out. He didn't call because I came back from my _vacation_ the day after you two uh got to know one another. He came to get me and by the time I gt my shit handled it was a month later and he didn't think you would wanna hear from him." I sighed and looked over at Sam he gave me a sad smile and I sighed.   
"He talked about you ya know. How he missed his big brother Dean and how he wished that he could have done more to save you." Dean's face fell softly. "He was drunk and mumbling but that is what I gathered from him when I poured him onto my couch. He stayed for two days after that night and the third morning I woke up alone but he left a note. 'I'll call you.' was all it said. Now it makes sense why he left like that." Dean looked up at me and smiled softly.   
"Maybe you should tell him that?" I smiled and nodded.  
"I get a break in a few minutes, mind if I join you?" he grinned and shook his head at me. Sam looked surprised when I sat with them but he seemed happy. "You guys gotta place to stay before you leave in the morning?"   
"How do you know were leaving in the morning?"  
"Gut feeling." Dean grinned and shook his head. "You guys can crash with me if you want?" They nodded and hung around until I got off work. I woke up alone the next morning with another note on my mirror.   
'I promise I'll call this time and you can be sure that you'll be seeing me again. -Sam.' I smiled and went to fix coffee, I saw that my door was fixed and smiled even wider. Maybe meeting those two crazies wasn't so bad after all. An hour later my phone rang and I heard a familiar voice on the other end.   
"Hello Sam." Not so bad at all.


End file.
